en un reino muy lejano
by dalilah26
Summary: es una historia de cuento sabias que el amor se puede convertir en odio, y una princesa
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaría si candy fuera un princesa y terry el sirviente

**Que pasaría si candy fuera un princesa y terry el sirviente?? Pues es lo que vana averiguar...**

Un mañana tan bella afuera del castillo de lo Miller el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y la princesa candice escuchaba su canto era un día perfecto hasta que…

-a que huele?? Cof ,cof

Al voltear candice vio un humo y empezó a gritar

-fuego se quema

-mmm

Un muchacho alto y con un pantalón de mezclilla salio del espacio donde salía el humo

-que pasa donde esta el fuego?

Candy se quedo si habla el joven solo traía los pantalones y una playera blanca amarrada al cinto, su pecho estaba muy bien marcados y unos brazos hermosos era como un monumento de hombre

-nada lo siento pensé que se quedaba la colina pero era su cigarrillo

-jajá jajá

-de que se ríe se puso pálida del susto y hasta se le ven las pecas

-mmm impertinente que no sabe quien soy ?

-no y no me interesa con permiso

El joven se alego bajando al pueblo

-pasa algo señorita la escuchamos gritar

- no, no pasa nada vayámonos

**En**** el pueblo**

-madre ya e llegado

-terrence porque has tardado de seguro otra vez soñabas con tu princesa

-no madre no solo soñé con ella la vi

-que?

-nada voy a ir a pescar con archí y stear esta bien

-anda ve sirve que te olvidas de eso cuentos

**En el castillo**

-padre

-hija como te ha ido te has distraído

-si mucho padre

-muy bien, tus primas te esperan en tu cuarto

-gracias

-hola chicas llevan mucho esperando

-no candy

-y como han estado pues ocupadas sabes como se pone nuestra mama cuando ay fiesta

-fiesta?

-si NUETRA FIESTA DE PRECENTACION!!

-a esa fiesta

-que tienes andas distraída

-ay patty es que en la mañana me tope con un joven que estaba fumando ay donde me pongo a leer

-y era guapo!

-Patty!

Que annie también quieres saber!

-jaja no lo se lo que si es que se burlo de mis pecas

-jaja pues si candy tienes muchas

-oigan cambiando de tema candy ya tienes tu pareja para la fiesta

-no mi papa quiere que vaya con neil

-jaja con esa cosa

-cállate patty que nosotras ni siquiera eso tenemos

-ay siempre amargando el momento

-oigan chicas vamos a ir a la fiesta del pueblo en la noche

-ay candy esa fiesta es para la gente del pueblo no para gente como nosotras

-mmm como quieras annie candy y yo si vamos a ir

-enserio patty

-si porque no

-esta bien las acompaño

**en el pueblo**

**-**archie, stear

-terry

-como están vana ir a la fiesta

-claro

vamos pues

la fiesta del pueblo era muy alegre había juego comida y lo mas famoso el registro civil la tradición era que en el centro de la plaza sentaban a tres jóvenes y escogían tres damas para que les dieran un beso si el hombre descubría cual dama les había dado el beso tendrían de premio una cita con las damas

Terry, archie y stear eran los jóvenes mas codiciados del pueblo pero no tenían novia así que cada año que participaban toda la gente se les hacia raro que ellos no buscaran a la dama simplemente se iban de el lugar muchos decían que los joven no sentían nada al besar a la dama y mejor no buscarla pero esa noche todo cambio.

Candy annie y patty salieron del castillo lastres iban con un vestido sencillo ya que no querían llamar la atención y así salieron rumbo al pueblo.

-buenas noches señores y señoras vamos a empezar con la feria

Terry y archi y stear como cada año se apuntaron en el registro y esperaron el turno

-"los mosqueteros" así los llamaban ya que siempre los veían juntos

-vamos a intentarlo otra vez

-jaja vamos

los sentaron y les vendaron los ojos el juez vio pasar a tres jóvenes juntas y le hablo

-muchachas quieren pasar al registro

-si

-patty no hables por todas

-si patty

-ay chicas vamos no

-no patty

-andale annie tu que dises candy

-porque no

las jovenes pasaron al centro

(terry)pensaba (que muchacha me habrá tocado)

(archie)pensaba(será fea)

(stear)pensaba(se enamorara de mi)

las jóvenes lentamente se acomodaron candy con el primero annie con el segundo y patty con el ultimo lentamente cada una se fue acercando al joven candy le dio un beso lento y suave, annie al acercarse archie pudo reconocer el olor era algo tan exquisito y annie al acercarse archie la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, patty solo le dio un roce con sus labios la muchachas se separaron bajaron del escenario y se perdieron entre las personas los jóvenes desesperados bajaron del escenario y empezaron buscara las damas

todo el mundo se quedo callado ya que era raro.

-por donde se irían

-no lo se pero las tenemos que encontrar

-ay archie pero si ay mas de 50 damas

-no lo se ustedes pero si necesito besar a todas de nuevo lo are

-terry estas loco solo fue un beso

-ay archie si estas sonrojado

-yo claro que no

-anden vamos a buscarlas no deben de andar lejos

-ay chicas fue tan lindo

-si lose

-creen que nos encuentres

-será mejor que no sino

Nuestros padres se enfadaran

-ay candy pero solo será una cita

Las tres damas se sentaron en una banca y ay platicaron

-terry mira ay tres damas

-y?

-pues que tal si venían juntas

-pues vamos

Los jóvenes se pararon a tras de las damas para escuchar la platica

-ay candy fue tan lindo

-si patty si que lo fue

-pues yo no sentí nada

-jaja tu no pero el joven hasta te abrazo

-jaja

-con que son ustedes

Las damas se dieron un susto al oír una voz atrás de ellas

-creyeron que no las íbamos a encontrar

-claro ahora díganos cual es cual

-de que hablan dijo annie levantándose

-esta es la mía dijo archie al sentir aquel perfume

-muy bien y la mía dijo terry.

Stear vio como patty se sonrojo cuando la miro

-terry la rubia es tuya dijo stear tomando a patty y alejándose

-así que tu eres la mía

-me disculpa me tengo que ir

-esperate

-cuando cobrare mi premio

-si me vuelves a encontrar te lo daré

-esta bien dalo por seguro

-bueno ya me tienes aquí que quieres

-primero como te llamas

-a..Alex dijo annie ya que si decía su nombre verdadero podrían descubrir que eran las princesas

-muy bien cuando puedo tener mi premio

-si me vuelves a encontrar te lo daré trato

-trato

-hola soy stear

-hola yo Paola

-y cuando vamos a salir

-si me vuelves a encontrar te daré tu premio

-bueno esta bien

-adiós

Las tres damas habían acordado que si las encontraban quedarían es otro encuentro ya que era imposible que las volvieran haber, así paso una semana las damas siguieron con los preparativos de la fiesta y como era una tradición cada una debían presentar algo en especial candy decidió dar una muestra en caballo, annie tocaría el piano y patty tocaría el violín.

El rey mando llamar al mejor jinete del pueblo, el mejor pianista y el mejor violinista y en la tarde se reuniría con su hija y sobrinas.

-ay candy quiero ser la mejor pianista oye crees que venga el señor Matías a enseñarnos a mi y a patty

-no lo se decían que estaba muy enfermo

-y a ti candy quien te va a enseñar

-no lo se

- pero hoy conoceremos a nuestros maestros

**en el pueblo**

-oye terry crees que las volvamos a ver

-no lo se pero apresúrense que vamos a legar tarde al castillo y pues es un trabajo muy bien pagado

-si terry pues como tu vas a caballo y nosotros tenemos que cargar el violín y las libretas

-no sen tan renegados y vamos

**en el castillo**

annie llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un listón en la cintura rosa el pelo suelto y con unas zapatillas, patty traía una vestido azul cielo con pequeños detalles blancos, candy traía unos pantalones negros a gustados y unas botas por fuera del pantalón blanca y una mascada roja y el pelo en una coleta estaban sentadas en la sal esperando a sus maestros hasta que alguien de la puerta los anuncio.

**Espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios y dudas ok**

**Bye**


	2. UN ACCIDENTE

Les agrado el capitulo pasado pues vamos a ver que tan orulosa puede ser una mujer

**Les agrado el capitulo pasado pues vamos a ver que tan orulosa puede ser una mujer**

**1 día **

-ya llegaron

-pasen la las damas los esperan en la sal el primero en entrar fue terry y cual fue su impresión al ver aquella dama rubia era la chica del pueblo pero como era la princesa

-buenos di…

-archi…Paola

-huí esto no va a estar bien dijo candy

-claro que no va a estar bien dijo terry

-bueno yo soy terrence su maestro soy el que le va a enseñar montar

-mucho gusto candice

Archi se presento y pregunto quien iva a estudiar piano

-yo dijo annie con una voz baja

-tu

-si soy annie

-pero te…

-nada esta bien donde esta el piano en el estudio vamos lo acompaño annie y archie salieron de la sala apara dirigirse al estudio

-y creo que tu estudiaras violín

-si soy patty

-vamos tocaremos en el jardín

-si

Me podrías decir donde vamos a montar

- lo llevare al establo para que escojas un caballo

-no yo traigo el mío

-muy bien

-vamos por el mío entonces

-si

en el estudio había un gran piano

-con que no te llamas Alex

-no

-porque me mentiste

-es que no podíamos decir nuestro nombre además para que no nos volveríamos a ver

-es cierto pero como te encontré espero que me des mi premio annie corrió para taparle la boca ya que podían escuchar pero al alcanzarlo lo empujo y cayeron los dos al piso annie esta arriba del cuerpo de archi

-que hermosa casa

-si

-bueno vamos a empezar

- si dijo patty

-oye te quiero preguntar algo

-si claro

-no te guste por ser del pueblo

-no no es eso

-nosotras fuimos al pueblo sin permiso no podíamos decir que éramos nosotras

-entonces no te llamas Paola

-no

-a y oye podré cobrar mi premio

-enserio

-si claro

-te invitare a comer mi madre hace nos pasteles deliciosos que te parece

-si claro

**En**** las caballerías**

-este es mi caballo

-que lindo como se llama

-agus

-y tu caballo

-deja lo traigo

terry fue por Teodora al llegar a la caballería venia montado en ella candy al verlo fue como ver a in príncipe

-esta es mi yegua Teodora vamos

-vamos

terry ayudo a candy a subir a su caballo y tomaron rumbo a el bosque

-los siento

annie se trataba de levantar cuando se sintió enganchada a los brazos de archie

-espera que no te gusta estar en mis brazo

-que dices engreído

annie empezó forcejear para soltarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano

archi sin tiempo la beso annie no supo reaccionar pero así como empego aquel beso terminó

-sigamos con la clase

Fue todo lo que dijo se levanto se sentó en una silla al lado del piano annie al ponerse de pie se acomodo el vestido y se acomodo en el piano

-muéstrame lo que sabes tocar

Annie solo pudo tocar algunas notas ya que no era muy buena

En cambio stear y patty se habían pasado toda la tarde platicando y riendo

-oye tienes novio?

-no y tu?

-tampoco casi no tengo suerte con las mujeres

-a oye no quisieras ser mi acompañante en la fiesta de mi presentaron

-estaría encantado

-bueno

-sigamos tocando

- si

candy y terrence se sentaron en el pasto para dejar que losa caballos descansaran

-oye terrence y desde cuando montas

-desde que soy niño

-a

-y tu

-desde que mi madre murió

-lo siento

-si fue hace mucho

-y que se siente ser tan rica?

-no lose nunca lo había pensado

de repente paso un joven llamado fausto para ser preciso candy había sido novia de el pero el la engaño con Elisa.

-hola candy

-mmm

-veo que buscas mi reemplazo

-terry el es mi ex novio fausto

-ay terry no se porque te metes con ella es como un hielo

-no te permito que le hables así a…

-su novia verdad amor?

Candy abrazo a terry poniendo sus manos en su pecho terry como reflejo la abrazo

-si así que pues buscate otra ya que ella esta con migo

-jaja lo bueno es que ya esta usada

-terry sintió la sangre hervir y se le salto en sima lo empezó golpear fausto salio huyendo del lugar, candy se puso a llorar tapándose la cara

-estas bien

-no no estoy bien que vergüenza

-no el es un infeliz

-me quiero regresar si vamos

así termino su primer día de trabajo los jóvenes iban todo el camino serios iban pensando en todo lo que les había pasado

Como es que a sus 21 años nunca habían sentido nada igual.

-Candy, candy annie y patty entraron a su habitación gritando ya que vierona fausto y eso no era una buena señal

-aquí estoy

-vino fausto

-te molesto

-no solo eso le dijo a terry que me acote con el

-que! Es un desgraciado

-si lose lo único bueno creo es que terry le dijo que era mi novio y le dio una buena paliza

-huu así que ya son novios EE

-jaja

-y a ti annie como te fue con tu maestro de piano

-me beso el muy imbecil

-jaja

-ya ti patty?

-muy bien lo invite hacer mi pareja par la fiesta

-que?

-patty mama no lo permitirá

-porque no?

-porque no tienen un buen apellido

-es cierto patty annie tiene razón

-y eso que el me gusta y yo le gusto

-ay patty en que lió te has metido además voy a ir a comer a su casa mañana

-huí mírala ni quien viera patty tan aventada

-y que annie cundo le pagaras la cita no lo se es muy patán archie

-si terry no lo es tanto y no es feo

-candy tu también

-ay solo decía que fue lindo cuando me defendió

jaja vamos a dormir mañana será otro día.

_-Candy ya llevamos 1 año de novios cuando vamos a avanzar_

_-Fausto sabes que te amo, pero no estoy lista me entiendes_

_-no se me hace que no me amas_

_-claro que si_

_-entonces demuéstramelo_

_-no puedo_

_-claro que si_

_-fausto tomo a candy entre sus brazos la llevaba a la caballería y la hizo suya candy se sentía sucia así no quería que fuera su primera vez ella ni siquiera se movió fausto hizo todo el trabajo al terminar solo se levanto y le dijo_

_-sabes no me avía perdido de nada eres como un hielo o mas fría_

_si pasaron varios días hasta que en una fiesta candy vio a fausto besando a Elisa y hay termino su relación._

**2 día **

-hola terrence

-buenos días señorita vamos por los caballos y le enseñare los saltos sencillos

-muy bien

-candy saco a Mati y se dirigieron a una pista con pequeños obstáculos

hay estuvieron hasta que terry vio como candy empezaba a llorar

-candy que tienes

-nada

-dime

candy lo brazo y le dijo en el oído

-estoy embarazada

-que!

- si estoy embarazada del estupido de fausto mi padre me va a matar si se entera tranquila candy

candy corrió al caballo se subió y al querer brincar callo del caballo

-candy contéstame!

-auxilio!

-mmm ay me duele mi cabeza!

-estas bien candy!

-quien es candy!

-que te pasa candy me asustaste te caíste del caballo

-y tu niño lindo quien eres?

-yo

-candy no recuerdas quien soy

-no

-yo soy tu novio

-enserio , ay amor candy se le colgó de cuello y lo beso

a lo lego venían stear y patty corriendo para ver que pasaba.

-espera patty creo que están bien al voltear patty los vio besándose y mejor se regresaron

-oye patty ya que salimos quieres ir a comer

-claro

en la sala había un gran silencio y una persona que no podía guardar lo que traía adentro

-oye y el antiguo maestro de piano

-murió y por ordenes del rey lo e venido a remplazar en lo que regreso a Londres

-eres de Londres

-si toco en la orquesta de mi padre

-entonces no eres pobre

-claro que no quien dijo eso por eso no me hablabas verdad porque pensaron que éramos pobres

-no no claro que no

Archi se levanto y la cogio por la cintura la cargo annie sintio que iva a caer y se aferro con sus piernas a la cintura de el la poyo contra la pared

-te guste o solo porque e dicho que no soy pobre ya te puedes fijar en mi

-suéltame

-no primero dime

-que y ahora me vas a besar o que

-claro que no

-a no pues ahora yo te beso

Annie lo beso tan fuerte como pudo archie solo correspondió al beso

**Espero les haya gustado el 2 capitulo dos Bueno comentarios por favor ok bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Candy y terry bajaron las montañas y llegarona la casa de su suegra

Candy y terry bajaron las montañas y llegaron a la casa de su suegra

-madre necesito hablar con tigo

-que pasa terry y quien te acompaña

-mama ella es mi novia candy y esta embarazada su padre al quiere matar si se entera y nos vamos casaremos en Londres me iré con ella las 9:00 de la noche

-que terry estas loco si ella es la hija del rey te encontrara

-lo se madre pero yo amo a candy

-y desde cuando son novios

-ay madre después te contare al historia prepara una maleta en lo que busco a stear para que le de la carta a el rey

-si terry como tu digas

Archie cargo a annie y la puso en el piano

seguían besándose

-annie para me si no ya no poder parar

-no sigue

archie metió la mano por debajo del vestido annie desabrocho su camisa

los besos y las carisias subieron de tono

pero algo malo muy malo paso

-toc toc

-quien será stear

-no lo se

Stear abrió la puerta y hay estaba terry

-stear necesito hablar con tigo me voy con candy a Londres

-como grito al oír patty lo que decía

-como que candy se va con tigo

-hola y ustedes quienes son

-esperare afuera amor ay voy si terry

-mira patty candy esta embarazada y me voy a casar con ella en Londres

-les contare todo esta bien ya va a salir el barco a si que dale esta carta al rey

-annie que es esto

fue como un balde de agua fría para archie y annie el rey los había encontrado archie se bajo de inmediato de annie .

annie se bajo a como dándose el vestido

-lo siento tío no es lo que paréese

-a no entonces que el joven te a comodaza el vestido arriba del piano

- lo siento señor

-pues mas lo voy a sentir yo jovencito usted no va a manchar el nombre de esta familia

-que quiere decir

-que se va casar con mis sobrina

archie pensaba que annie era guapa y sexy pero casarse con ella

-rey pero no paso nada

-cállate annie y sube a tu habitación

vamos candy corre que nos dejará el barco

-si amor

-terry y candy subieron al barco terry puedo comprar boletos para un camarote de mediana clase ya que no pudo recoger la mesada de su padre

-oye terry como nos conocimos

-quieres que te cuente nuestra historia si claro

_bueno__ nos conocimos hace dos años cuando vine por primera vez aquí y yo estaba bajo un arbol dormido cundo una mona me cayo en sima _

_-era yo_

_-no me interrumpas _

_-ok_

_-bueno__ te raspaste te di mi pañuelo y te limpie eras tan linda traías un sombrero blanco y un vestido azul cielo eras tan hermosa_

_-nos quedamos sentados hay en aquel lugar por casi 6 horas te tenias que ir pero me juraste que al siguiente dia estarías ay ala misma hora y asi pasaron 20 dias perfectos pero el dia 21 fue diferente_

_-te veía__s mas linda lleve una canasta con fruta y vino comimos y te pedí que fueras mi nova y que me esperas a que saliera de la universidad volver por ti aceptaste mi propuesta ay hay pasamos la tarde leyendo romeo y Julieta la tarde se fue volando y queríamos que nunca terminara ya que no nos volveríamos a ver asi tuve que partir a Londres nos escribimos a diario y el verano próximo volví ya eras mas linda eras ya una mujer y pues una tarde te lleve a mi casa era tan hermoso la adorne puse unas sabanas y colchas blancas con rosas tu traías un hermoso vestido blanco y ay nos fundimos en nuestro amor formándonos solo un y fue cuando yo iba regresar me dijiste que estabas embarazada y pues henos aquí_

la madre de annie antro a la habitación de annie

-que te pasa

-madre los siento

la madre de annie le soltó una bofetada y le aventó un paquete a la cama

Annie al reaccionar abrió el paquete y era una vestido blanco y una nota mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana debes de estar lista

Annie se imaginaba lo peor

-rey pero yo no me quiero casa

-pues es lo hubiera pensado antes

-eso es muy injusto ella se me insinuó

-haa ahora es culpa de mi sobrina

-annie es cierto lo que paso que te hallaron con archi

-si patty pero te juro que no hicimos nada malo

-y te vas a casar

-no quiero yo quiero que archi me ame y con esto no va a pasar

-ay annie te vas a ir a vivir a Londres lo sabes

-que?

-si el rey sabe que archie no es pobre y pues lo obligo que te bañas con el a su casa

-oye y candy todo el mundo pregunta por ella

-ay annie si supieras lo que paso

Patty empezó a contarle lo que paso y cuando termino corrió al cuarto del rey aventando la carta por debajo de la puerta

-que es eso?

_**Rey Andrew**_

_**Le escribo esta nota para que sepa que me escapado con candice ella esta esperando un hijo mío y pues iré a Londres , tomare mi puesto en la empresa Granchester y me casare con candy por favor no nos busque regresare con candy en año para que no se hagan habladurías gracias por su compresión**_

_**Terrence Granchester **_

-que esto no es posible primero annie y ahora candy ay dios creo que me voy a morir

-alex

si señor quiero que averigüéis sobre los Granchester de Londres rápido

-si señor

**día 3**

terry al despertar vio como una bella dama dormía a su lado era aquella con que siempre había soñado

-mmm

-hola amor

-hola dormilona quieres bajar a desayunar

-si

-llegaremos en la noche

-muy bien

annie ya estaba lista era un vestido precioso muy sencillo ya que no hubo tiempo para nada

-ya estas

-si madre acompáñame

-si

la capilla del castillo esta muy linda adornada y tenia rosas blancas pero al entrar solo esta el rey el padre la madre de annie y patty .

ay parao frente al altar estaba archie con un traje al pasar empezó la ceremonia y una lagrima rodó por la cara de annie

-no te preocupes annie ya tengo todo planeado

-que

-si llegando a Londres te lo diré

-si termino la ceremonia y hubo una comida

al terminar el rey les presto una alcoba para que asaran la noche para partir mañana

annie se estaba muriendo nuca habia pasado la noche con alguien y cual fue su sorpresa que al abrir el closet solo habia una pequeña bata que solo le tapaba medio muslo y lo demás a la imaginación

-que linda te ves

Archie solo traía un pantalón muy flojo y sin camisa

-tu uu también

-apoco me tienes miedo

-no claro que no

-muy bien

Archie se acerco poco a poco hasta tener a annie muy cerca casi sentía su respiración

-annie no podía resistirse

Archie la cogio cargándola y besándola, annie no se negó se besaron hasta caer a la cama archie aprisionaba su pecho tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo sentía todo la bata era muy sencilla y annie no contaba con nada debajo de ella annie lo abrazaba sentía que moriría pero asi como acabo termino archi se levanto

-no annie no quiero que seas mia por placer quiero llegar amarte y no va a pasar nada hasta que sentamos lo mismo archie se acerco ala cama y durmió

LONDRES

-hemos llegado

-que lindo terry

-si vamos la casa de mi padre esta a dos cuadras

-si

-toc toc

-quien será a esta hora

--mira Joan es el joven

-terrence

-si volvió antes

-joven que gusto verlo

-hola Olga

-quien lo acompaña

- mi esposa prepare la habitación para dos y una cena vamos a subir en la mañana avísele a mi padre que e llegado

Candy se quedo pasmada el la habia presentado como su esposa además la casa era muy grande al entrar se veía un recibidor y al final una escalera que al llegar arriba se dividía en dos prepararon un cuarto para los dos estaba encendida la chimenea y habia unas ropas para dormir cenaron y durmieron.

Archie se levanto temprano y bajo a al pueblo empaco todo y regreso al palacio annie al despertar bajo a desayunar en la puerta ya estaban todas sus cosas empacadas y archie esperándola annie solo se despidió de patty y salio se subió al carruaje y espero que su nuevo esposo lo hiciera también

-buenos dias padre

-terrence es inaudito lo que me han dicho como que te casaste

-no aun no padre

-como no entiendo

-padre conocí a candy es hija del rey ella a quedado en cinta y la e traído a Londres para casarme con ella

-pero terrence de que vana a vivir

-e decidido entrar a la empresa

-enserio

-si además quiero pedirte que hagamos un pequeña celebración para nuestra boda

-claro que si hijo

-buenos dias

-buenos dias baja candy te presentare a mi padre

-mucho gusto candice

-mucho gusto yo soy Richard Granchester tu debes ser mi futura nuera

-si

-bueno se casaran en una semana

-oye terrence además tengo otra noticia se me hace que esto del amor flota en el aire

-porque padre

-tu primo archie se a sacado también

-como dices

-si me llamo su padre que llegara mañana

-y con quien se caso padre con , la señorita annie cross

-que ella es mi prima

-mira todo esta quedando entre familia

-jaja

-madre podré ir a visitara annie

-no patricia

-ella ya tiene otra familia

-pero madre

-no ay pero además ya no podrás tomar tus clases de violín

-porque

-es obvio no quiero que me salgas como tu hermana

-pero madre

-nada vete a tu habitación

-si madre

candy estaba encantada de vivir ay ella le gusta estar ay era una calma solo que sentía que le faltaba algo ella no sabia que

Terry se propuso conquistar a candy ganarse su afecto y no la aria suya hasta estar seguro que ella lo amaba en la noche cenaron todos justo después de la cena terry llevo a candy a pasear y de ay irían por annie y archi

**Ay espero les guste bye bye comentarios por favor**

**Aunque sea una palabra para saber que piensan grax**


	4. la llegada

-oye quien es archie y como conocio a mi prima

**Espero les guste **

-oye quien es archie y como conoció a mi prima

-pues este mi primo iba a dar clases de piano a annie en el verano

-ay que lindo y desde hace mucho que se conocen

-no llevaban 2 dias de conocerse

-y como es que tan pronto se casaran que raro no

-si que raro no casarte con alguien que conoces desde hace 2 dias

-si

-mira annie candy y terry

-que bueno que nos vinieron a recoger

-si vamos

_flash back_

_al abordar el tren archie compro dos camarotes separados y en todo el __viaje no se hablaron solo para cenar y comer archie pensaba lo que pudo hacer y lo que habia cambiado su vida_

_-toc toc_

_-quien _

_-soy yo archie_

_-ya me voy a dormir en la mañana te busco_

_-esta bien_

_Annie__ sufrió mucho por el rechazo de archie_

_-me la vas a apagar archie vas a querer que te ame que este en tu cama vas a querer tocarme hasta el amanecer pero ay es donde me voy a vengar_

_end_

-annie

-candy

-como estas annie porque nunca me dijiste que te casarías

-ay candy tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo

-jaja

-si vamos

-hola terry

-como estas archie

-que paso porque te casaste tan de repente

-me casaron

-por?

-después te contare

-vamos

-llegaron a fuera de la casa de Granchester

-bueno annie despídete ya nos vamos

-adiós candy espero me visites

-si cuando sepa donde vives

--si adiós terry

Archie y annie subieron a un carruaje que los llevo a una zona muy callada habia pocas casa pero muy grandes al llegar a una que tenia un gran portón no se podía ver nada hacia dentro bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron hacia el interior

-señor archibal pase

-gracias

-señora

-buenas noches…

-al entrar se era una casa enorme parecía que tenia cien ventanas archie le habia contado que no solo vivían en la casa el y stear si también algunos miembros de la orquesta solo que todavía no llegaban de sus vacaciones

-esta será tu habitación si algo pasa mi puerta es la de al lado

Annie cuando reacciono archie ya habia entrado a su habitación

-Terry porque no veo feliz a annie voy a esperar a hablar con ella

-ay. candy es que no todo el mundo se casa por amor

-como nosotros

-si

-oye terry porque no me has dado un beso

-que pregunta es esa

-jaja anda dame uno

-si

Terry se acerco y como si candy fuera lago muy delicado le dio un pequeño beso pero eso fue suficiente para mover todos los sentimientos de candy y al separarse

-te amo terry

-y yo a ti princesa

-si mi príncipe

-vamos que ya es noche

**Stear****:**

**Como**** estas te extraño sabes mi madre dice que me va a mandara a España a aun colegio dice que quiere asegurar mi futuro a mi se me hace que queriendo decir el "suyo"jaja bueno te estaré escribiendo**

**Te quiere patty**

-señora la buscan

-quien es la señora Granchester

-pase la

-si

-annie

-candy

-como estas porque no mi invitaste a la boda

-ay candy ay tanto que hablar

-si y como te va con terry

-bien mañana vamos a ir al medico para que nos diga si es niño o niña

_flash back_

_por favor annie archie ya sabe todo y tu ahora __también esa es la historia por favor no le digas nada a candy_

_.-terry pero eso es una gran mentira_

_-lo se pero me ganare su amor lo prometa_

_-esta bien lo are pero si tengo que decir la verdad en algún momento la diré entiende_

_-si annie_

_-muy bien me voy que candy me dijo que te vendría buscar en la tarde _

_-si terry adiós_

_End_

-candy tu padre nos encontró en una situación muy embarazosa a mi y archie y pues el rey me obligo a casarme

-pero no lo amas

-me atrae mucho candy y se que yo a el pero no se dormimos separados y pues ni siquiera me habla

-tranquila annie a de estar enojado pero ya pasara además te invitare a mi boda

que te paréese será en los jardines de club

-enserio que bueno

-si será algo muy sencillo

-me alegra oye candy amas a terry

-pues claro es el padre de mi hijo además te confieso que me siento muy bien con el

-que bueno

-si que tal si vamos a conocer la ciudad juntas

-que me encanta la idea

-archie como es que te has casado jajá

-si quien diría que llevas tantos años cuidando tu soltería y en un verano te casas

-ya chavos mejor díganme como les fue a ustedes

-ay ps a mi me fue bien mis padres como siempre se fueron y me dejaron la casa para mi solo

-oye archie y es guapa tu esposa

-para que quieres saber

-ya sabes archi e que todo lo que tenga falda le gusta a Javier

-si tienes razon salvador pero a el no le debe importar como es mi esposa

-lo siento archie

-jajaja

-ya le dijiste a tu padre

-no llegara el sábado en la cena de bienvenida bueno me voy

-oye ahora si te va exigir mas para la orquesta

-ya veremos

-mejor me voy nos vemos el viernes

-si

Annie y candy pasearon todo el dia llegaron a un parque una heladería y al final del dia cada una se fue a su casa

Candy llego a sus casa se pregunto si ya habia llegado terry y al ver que no se puso a hacer un pastel el dia que fueron a la pastelería se dio cuenta que a terry le gustaba el pastel de chocolate asi que empezó lo horno y después lo embetuno adornándolo con fresas después se fue a cambiar para esperarlo a cenar

-candy ya llegue

-acá estoy en la sala

-al entrar terry estaba toda la cena servida

-que lindo tu cocinaste

-no esto no lo hice yo pero el postre si

-bien entonces me apresurare a cenar para ver el postre

-muy bien

Se sentaron durante la cena candy platico lo que habia platicado con annie y todo lo que habían echo terry le platico como le habia ido en la compañía no parecía tan aburrido como pensaba además hablaron de la cita con el doctor.

-listo

-muy bien deja traigo el postre

Candy destapo un plato y hay estaba el pastel mas lindo que habia visto terry

-yo quiero un pedazo grande

-s

candy partió una gran rebanada para terry una pequeña para ella

-al sentarse terry probo

-mm

-que te pareció

-muy rica amor terry le planto un beso en los labios

-sabes a chocolate

-jaja y tu a bebe

-jaja bueno que tal si vamos al despacho y ago lo que me falta y nos vamos a dormir

-si

**que les pareció espero les guste jaja no soy muy buena pero ps lo intento bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

-toc toc

-toc toc

-quien es

-soy yo archie

-pasa annie

al pasar annie pudo sentir el olor a tabaco y a esencias

-me dijeron que querías hablar con migo

-si, mi padre y todos los de la orquesta llegan mañana asi que quiero que prepares la cena te hagas caso de todo eso la comida la mesa todo

-si

-además quiero que te pongas muy linda

-si es todo

-no quería ver si podías acompañarme mañana a comprarme un traje y ay te comprare un vestid

-si a que hora

-en la mañana para que tengas tiempo para la cena será a las 7:00

-esta bien ya me voy

-buenas noches

annie se retiro a su alcoba y archie solo se quedo ay parado esperando a que el aroma de annie se borrara ya que sentía que ella seguía ay

-candy

-si

-ya estas es hora de irnos

-si ya voy

al salir candy de su habitación llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo con un listón amarrado abajo del busto color rosa pastel eso hacia que el pequeño bulto de su estomago se notara mas ya que tenia casi 2 meses de embarazo

-lista amor

-si

candy y terry emprendieron camino a la clínica san José

-buenos dias con el doctor Salazar

-si necesita llenar estos papeles y en seguida los llamaran

Los papeles eran de rutina candy y terry se sentaron para llenarlos

Terry se apresuro y el los empezó a llenar

Nombre de la paciente: candice Granchester

-candy cual es tu edad

-que no sabes ¿?

-claro que no a una dama nunca se le pregunta la edad

-jajá

-tengo 19

Edad:19

-muy bien

Estado civil: casada

-terry pero todavía no nos casamos

-pero eres mi mujer

-esta bien

de rato los mandaron llamar

-buenos dias yo soy el doctor Ernesto Salazar y seré su medico durante su embarazo señora.. Granchester

-si

-cuantas semanas tiene

-no estoy muy segura

-muy bien vamos a chocarla entonces

-si

el medico le dio una bata a candy y la a costo en una mesa empezó a chocarla al terminar candy se vistió y entro de nuevo al consultorio

-señora tiene alrededor de 2 meses de embarazo pero

-pero que doctor que pasa con candy

-al chocarle vi. que el bebe bien un poco pequeño y trae algo de presión por lo tanto no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo

-si doctor de ahora en adelante no se moverá

-muy bien le recomendare una vitaminas y en 1 mes es la próxima cita

-esta bien doctor como usted diga

en la casa de archie

-señora el señor la espera en el auto

-diga le que ya voy

-annie salio de la casa llevaba un vestido con un cuello en v era corto le llevaba a las rodillas era blanco y su pelo suelto archie no lo podía creer se veía tan linda

-sube que se hace tarde

-si

archí la llevo ala tienda armani era muy reciente acababa de inaugurarse pero era una tienda con muy buenas telas y cortes

-buenas tardes señor Archibaldo

-buenas tardes vengo en búsqueda de un traje para una cena y un vestido de noche

-mucho gusto señora

-el gusto es mío

-bueno pasen por aquí para tomarles medidas

-si

Archie fue el primero le dieron varios trajes para probárselos al final escogió un traje negro con playera blanca sin corbata se veía muy apuesto la siguiente fue annie empezó probándose unos vestidos largos obscuros pero no le favorecían asi que se probo uno plateado era opaco con destapado en los hombros y unos detalles que brillaban era pegado al cuerpo se podía ver su figura al momento de estar en el vestidor oyó un pasos

-annie te traigo otro vestido

Era archie a al entrar soplo la vio en ropa interior llevan un conjunto negro era algo muy bello ya que se daba cuenta que annie no llevaba corsé si no todo esa de su figura

Archie no se pudo resistir la tomo y la beso annie no reacciono solo seguí el beso archie y hizo las caricias mas profundas solo que annie se negó

-suéltame

-que

-que me sueltes te he dicho

.-lo siento

-será que mejor me cambie para irnos

Al irse archie annie estaba feliz habia conseguido que archie la deseara pero eso no era el plan el plan era que se volviera loco por ella y lo iba a lograr

el regreso a casa candy iba muy callada

-no te preocupes candy todo va a salir bien solo es que guardes reposo

-pero es que si lo pierdo terry es el fruto de nuestro amor

-candy no te preocupes

-ay terry tengo miedo

-no yo estoy con tigo

-enserio

-si

al llegar a la casa terry y candy comieron y se toparon a Richard

-hola como les fue en el doctor

-bien solo que candy tienen que guardar reposo y no hacer esfuerzo

-pues ay que cuidarla

-gracias

-padre vas a la empresa dijo terry al ver que su papa se iba

-si

-hoy no iré me quedare con candy

-si esta bien

-candy la boda será en nuestro club ya esta listo para el sábado todo el banquete y todo tu vestido lo traigan mas tarde una amiga te lo diseño

-gracias

-y espero terry tu traje ya esta en tu armario

-si padre

-bueno me retiro

-terry y candy se pasaron toda la tarde en el jardín leyendo y platicando cosas del bebe después se midieron sus trajes y se fueron a descansar para mañana el gran dia

annie llego a la casa superviso la cena y de rato subió a cambiarse y la ayudaron a peinarse de rato empezó a escuchar ruido y tocaron su puerta

-señora la esperan a bajo

-ya voy

**En la sala**

-padre

-hijo como estas

-bien padre

-y eso que regresaste a tiempo

-pues ya lo veras padre tengo una sorpresa

-muy bien

-pasa al comedor ya están ay la mayoría

De rato tocaron la puerta de nuevo al abrirla ay estaba como siempre hermosa era Daniela ella fue novia de archie ella dejo archie porque aseguro que el no quería nada serio asi que lo dejo y se consiguió un nuevo novio Andrés el tocaba en la orquesta también era muy guapo el era americano y se vino a Londres hacia 3 años

-hola Daniela volviste

Daniela cuando lo vio tan hermoso como siempre y lo beso no era un beso muy llamativo solo rozaron sus labios

-si archie

-y por lo que veo Andrés también vendrá

-asi es pero pues veo que has cambiado puede ser que algo cambie este año

-yo creo que no

-no estés muy seguro

- pásale ya están todo en el comedor

Archie se levanto y fue en busca de annie ella venia bajando por las escaleras se veía muy linda traía el pelo ondulado y el vestido además un maquillaje muy ligero se veía hermosa

-hola

-te ves hermosa

-gracias tu también

-vamos ya es hora de presentarte

archie llevo a annie al comedor al entrar todos la vieron muchos pensaron que era nueva en la orquesta

-bueno hoy los e reunido para darles una noticia

-que pasa archie quien es ella

-padre ella es annie Miller mi esposa

-que grito Daniela

-que estas diciendo como que te casaste

-si padre

-mucho gusto señor

-mucho gusto

-espero que la traten bien todos

-hijo muchas felicidades

-gracias padre

-ella es muy linda y espero que la cuides además ya tienes una responsabilidad

-si

-bueno a cenar

Daniela no le podía quitar la vista annie ella había luchado por atrapara archie casi 2 años y eLla en un verano lo atrapo eso era muy injusto

-y annie a que te dedicas pregunto Daniela

-toco el piano y estudie literatura

-annie te are una prueba haber si entras a la orquesta

-hay no no soy muy buena

-padre annie es una principiante y por lo tanto todavía no sabe mucho

-pero me enseñaras verdad amor dijo annie viendo la cara de Daniela ya que annie los habia visto besar

-si amor

Annie resbalo su mano ala pierna de archie y dirigiéndola al entrepierna archie se dio cuanta sintió un balde de agua fría como era que aquella niña seria se habia vuelo asi de repente

La cena termino los hombre se fueron l despacho y annie a la cocina para dar una indicaciones que les llevaran café a los señores

-veo que ya das ordenes

-pues si ya soy la señora de la casa

-asi

-si y con permiso debo ir por mi marido lo extraño mucho

-pues ve no te lo vayan a robar

-claro que no

Annie salio de la cocina toda enojada si que regerso a la cocina y le hablo a la mucama dándole otras ordenes asi annie subió y ya no bajo archie y todos se fueron a dormir ya que mañana iría a la boda de terry y candy subió y se metió a su cuarto ay estaba annie acostada en su cama con una bata muy fina y al parecer no llevaba nada abajo

-que haces aquí

-pues es que ya no ay habitaciones y habiendo tantos hombres en la casa me asuste asi que decidí moverme a tu cuarto

-que

-ay amor no te gusta la idea

Annie se levanto y lo brazo

-no no es eso es solo que

Annie no lo dejo hablar mas solo lo beso

-annie ya no solo me provocas y no me cumples

-asi pues, hoy se te voy a cumplir

Archie la abrazo y la cargo hacia la cama

Annie no lo podía creer se sentía amada

-annie quiero que sepas que me gustas me atraes pero todavía no te amor te quiero mucho y lo sabes pero te conquistare para que nos enseñemos amarnos juntos

-archie que feliz me haces

Cuando archie ya estaba en la cumbre annie lo volvió a parar

-no annie otra ves no

-no es eso solo quiero saber algo y pedirte algo

-si dime

-que sientes por Daniela?

-nada me gustaba y pasábamos buenos ratos pero ella me exigió mas y pues terminamos

-enserio

-si, que me quieres pedir?

-archie yo no e estado con nadie mas asi que enséñame a amarte

-si seré suave lo prometo

-te amo

-te quiero mucho

**Espero les guste y pues por**** favor digan me si voy mal o bien jaja bueno bye los espero a la boda**


End file.
